megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Break Out of...
Break Out of... est le thème d'introduction de Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. Ce thème est composé par Atsushi Kitajoh, interprété par Lotus Juice et Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Lotus Juice. Paroles Game ver. :One thing that I'm sure of is that :You gotta fit in to survive this madness oh boy :You don't even know who you're messing with :Sinner from birth spelled in curse hated by thousands :(Oh my boy) :My hands filled with dirt, skirts can go back home jerks :Like all the sounds count in any good song, :Supposed drums Weak? Then the band plays sour tone :All round player no sub needed :Y'all little brats please stay seated :Real life kittens can't believe it :Do or die I fight back and kill it :Way you fake yourself, get played on :And I've been there done that same predicament :But it's time you give up maverick :Huh? :Break out of the dome :It's time to take a step up, no more cruising alone :Trust is no more than a word, :Yo act before you slur those words :For better good :I move alone man free as a bird, :Overcame every time the curse :Break out of the shell :Deep down inside you there lies love in your heart :Only got love for myself stop your lies :No need to fear it's time you burn that dread Full ver. :One thing that I'm sure of is that :You gotta fit in to survive this madness oh boy :You don't even know who you're messing with :Sinner from birth spelled in curse hated by thousands :(Oh my boy) :My hands filled with dirt, skirts can go back home jerks :Like all the sounds count in any good song, :Supposed drums Weak? Then the band plays sour tone :All round player no sub needed :Y'all little brats please stay seated :Real life kittens can't believe it :Do or die I fight back and kill it :Way you fake yourself, get played on :And I've been there done that same predicament :But it's time you give up maverick :Huh? :Break out of the dome :It's time to take a step up, no more cruising alone :Trust is no more than a word, :Yo act before you slur those words :For better good :I move alone man free as a bird, :Overcame every time the curse :Break out of the shell :Deep down inside you there lies love in your heart :Only got love for myself stop your lies :No need to fear it's time you burn that dread :This ain't a joke man :Y'all can't hoax me to believe these :Fainted ideas are greatness, dreaming wide :Awake, good god gracious :Judge me I don't care so so dangerous, :My ideas' contagious, hey just leave me :Alone no more patience no more patience waitress :Make the most out of time we share 'cause :When the end comes we're probably gonna go alone :Make my own path make momentum, :Take what is mine I go get'em :(So alone) :Faint hearts stayed so repellent, :My enemy yes my impellent :Today might be any other day but :I don't want to waste another day, drone :One in million actually seeing eye to eye carpe diem :It's ironic that you see 'em in completely different spectrum :What it is it's never certain :Such strong will and faith can turn around the fates :I'm never going to give up :Break out of your head :It's time to take a step up, no more cruising alone :Trust is no more than a word, :Yo act before you slur those words :For better good :I move alone man free as a bird, :Overcame every time the curse :Break out of your fate :Deep down inside you there lies love in your heart :Only got love for myself stop your lies :No need to fear it's time you burn that dread :Y'all don't get it I'm already broken some screws loose :No turning back for a man of sin no medicine no :Opted for power no chit chat required 'cause :I kept on rolling rolling rolling down and down and down and now I'm up :Just so better off being solo, travel life like Marco Polo :You wanna live such a slow mo, I wanna throw down things in dojo :Ha it's maybe more about stupid pride I don't care though :I know what I'm doing so fucking leave me alone :Way you fake yourself, get played on :And I've been there done that same predicament :But it's time you give up maverick :What it is it's never certain :Such strong will and faith can turn around the fate :I'm never going to give up :Huh? :Break out of the ease :Reasons that you put up ain't going to last for much long :Ain't no one can stop me my hate my love it doesn't turn :For better or worse :Switch up your way of thoughts ain't a spot for any of y'all :Break out of the doom :Deep down inside you there lies love in your heart :Only got love for myself stop your lies :No need to fear it's time you burn that dread Catégorie:Chansons Persona 4 Arena